


5 Times Yuuri Realizes Victor Is Human

by nowisnotimeforcaution



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, more tags to be added later, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowisnotimeforcaution/pseuds/nowisnotimeforcaution
Summary: Yuuri tends to forget that Victor is more then his idol.





	1. Your Blood is Red

Having dinner together as a family was something Victor wasn't used too. He always felt a little guilty when he was invited to sit with the Katsuki family. It was nice to eat home cooked meals but sitting down with Yuuri and his family every night was almost stressing him out. They were so kind and loving. Victor wanted to make up for their kindness but they always insisted that being Yuuri’s couch was more than enough. He wasn't satisfied.

One day after dinner Yuuri started picking up bowls and bringing then to the sink to be cleaned. Victor was hot on his tail as he as well started grabbing plates. Yuuri’s mom tried to stop him but he insisted. Victor ignored Yuuri’s judgement as he walked into the kitchen behind him.

“I’ll do dishes tonight, Yuuri.” Victor proclaimed. Yuuri didn't budge. He didn't say anything either as he watched Victor start to clean dishes. The way he stared made Victor feel like he was taking a test. It distracted him just enough that a glass slipped out of his hand and broke. They both tensed at the sound.

“Shit” Victor cursed in Russian. Yuuri knew what he said as he went to reach into the sink to help. His hand was met by Victor’s scolding one that smacked his away. When Victor went to reach into the sink again to pick up the pieces his finger snagged a raw edge and was sliced open, bright red blood dripping out. 

At that point Yuuri’s mom came in. “Okay boys. I've got it from here. Yuuri help him clean out his finger and get a bandage on it.” She smiled as she gently pushed the both of them out of the kitchen. Victor was going to protest but Yuuri was dragging him away. He wrapped his hand around the bleeding finger to prevent it from dripping. 

When they entered the bathroom Yuuri pushed him in front of the sink. “Wash out your finger.” He said before leaving. Victor uncovered his finger and ran it under cool water. It stung but he was finally able to see how deep the cut was. Nothing to require stitches but it was going to be a hassle to keep clean. When Yuuri came back with a first aid kit he put it down before hesitantly taking Victor’s hand. Victor couldn't help but stare at Yuuri as he examined his finger. A slight blush coming to his plump cheeks. Even with the weight loss his checks kept a sort of baby roundness too them. They were almost always flushed when Victor was around. He couldn't count how many shades of red he’s seen them. He loved every one of them. Yuuri placed a cream on his cut, it didn't burn much to his surprise, and then placed a bandage on top of it.  
“You're probably going to need another before bed if the bleeding doesn’t stop. I'm sorry you cut yourself…” Yuuri said not meeting Victor’s eyes. 

“It's just a cut. I've had worse. Stitches worse.” Victor said as he used his finger to lift Yuuri’s chin. “I just wanted to help.”

Victor watched as Yuuri’s checks became another shade of red. “Y-you shouldn't have to help… you already have given a lot.” Yuuri protested moving away from his touch. “And you got hurt…”

Yuuri had always put Victor on a high pedestal and the moment he saw blood run a chill went up his spine. Victor’s prestige fingers had been cut on broken glass in his house. He knew he shouldn't feel so guilty but Victor was here because of him. His idol was injured on his watch. 

“Stop beating yourself up Yuuri. It's not a big deal.” Victor said with a smile. While Victor hadn't been around that long Yuuri knew his fake ones from his real ones. This was a real one. Maybe Victor was right. He was overreacting. After all Victor was human and got hurt like everyone else. Yuuri smiled back. 

He was surprised when Victor’s arms wrapped around him in a tight hug. “Thank you for taking care of me.” Victor said softly before letting him go and leaving him standing there as he went to his room. The warmth lingered on Yuuri and his face burned but a smile stayed on his face. 

The first time Yuuri remembered Victor was human just like him was over a cut finger.


	2. Sick

After the Cup of China Japan was hit with a unusual cold spell. The temperatures were so low they had to shut down the onsen. Victor, being the Russian he is insisted to take one more hot soak before they shut it down. He was in the water before they could say no. Sure it was bitterly cold but the hot water made it very cozy. He didn't last long out there, his face was slowly freezing to the death.

While it was a nice bath he was happy to curl up in bed with Makkachin and warm up. Yuuri knocked on his door and came in.

“I brought you some hot chocolate.” Yuuri said with two mugs in his hand. Victor's face lit up as Yuuri sat on the bed and handed him a mug. 

“What did I do to deserve such a loving boyfriend.” Victor said placing a kiss on Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri’s cheeks blushed. Yuuri had never actually said anything about them being boyfriends but never denied a kiss and had initiated some of his own since China. 

“You’re crazy for going out there in this weather. You're going to catch a cold.” Yuuri said sounding like his mother. 

“I'm Russian, the cold is my friend.” He replied taking a sip. He could smell the tea coming from Yuuri’s cup. He swore it was the only hot think Yuuri drank. Victor thought tea was bitter. Yuuri had put it in front of him a couple of times and Victor tried it out of respect but he couldn't stop the face he made from how dry and bitter it was. Yuuri only laughed and took it away from him. He said he figured Victor wasn't a tea drinker but wanted to see anyway. 

They sat on the bed and chatted for a while. When their mugs were empty Victor pulled Yuuri into his arms. “Warm me up.” He said into Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri squimed in his arms his breath ticking him. He eventually snuggled in closer and the two fell asleep in each other's arms. 

When Yuuri woke up the sun was already up and he was on fire. He tried to move but Victor's arms were around his waist holding him there. He realized that he was so hot because Victor was literally a boiler. He shimmied around and brought a hand to Victor's head and to his surprise he was obviously running a fever.

“Victor, wake up.” Yuuri said shaking him gently. Victor’s eyes blinked a couple of times before meeting his. He instantly groaned and rolled over curling into a ball as a shiver went through his body. “Yuuri I'm dying.” He said muffled into his pillow. 

“You have a fever, i’ll be right back.” Yuuri said before getting up and leaving the room. To his surprise it was almost 10. Victor never slept in late, but he was obviously sick so it's no surprise his body wouldn't wake up. He grabbed a wet cloth, cold medicine and some water. He asked his mom to make some breakfast for Victor. 

When he came back Victor had wrapped himself around Makkachin. Yuuri ran his fingers through Victor’s hair pushing it back so he could put the cloth on his head. Victor’s eyes opened again meeting his. “Are you going to make me better?”he said softly. 

“No, I'm going to let you suffer.” Yuuri said jokingly. Victor tried to laugh but he ended up coughing instead. He pulled Makkachin closer to himself. “Dogs are supposed to take your colds away.” He said

Yuuri had never heard of such a thing but he didn't argue it. Yuuri’s mom came in with a tray full of breakfast for the both of them. She instantly started to baby Victor, asking him a million questions and taking his temperature. Yuuri had let her do her mother thing but this was his boyfriend. 

“Okay Mom that's enough. I got it from here.” He said gently trying to kick her out of the room. 

“Vicchan if you need anything don't hesitate to ask me okay!” She said, Victor nodded before Yuuri shut the door behind her. 

“Your mom is perfect.” Victor said as he started to nibble his breakfast. Yuuri laughed, “I think she missed worrying over me while I was gone.”

When Victor finished Yuuri had him take some medicine to bring down his fever before letting him go back to sleep. He ran his fingers through his hair till Victor was out, then left the room to help his mom around the house.

It wasn't long before Victor had ran out of the room and into the bathroom to vomit what he ate for breakfast. Yuuri was right behind him rubbing circle on his back as Victor became friends with the toilet. Yuuri kept his mom outside the bathroom when he saw her outside the door. She complied and closed the door to give them some privacy. They sat in silence for a while, Victor trying to settle his breathing, Yuuri rubbing his fingers into Victor’s muscular back. Victor finally flushed the toilet before forcing himself up to wash out his mouth. Yuuri stood up next to him, waiting. 

“I'm sorry…” Victor said letting the cold water splash his face.

“You don't need to apologize for being sick.” Yuuri said handing him a towel. Victor took it with shaking hands. 

When they went to leave the bathroom Victor's legs almost gave out. Thankfully Yuuri was there to help him, hooking his arm on his waist, Victor's arm over his shoulder, they went back to the bedroom. Victor instantly melted into the bed with a groan. 

“Just try to sleep okay? Maybe when you wake up you'll have an appetite.” Yuuri said warmly tucking Victor in. Yuuri noted how venerable he looked. He was pale yet he was flushed because of the fever. His eyes were dark and screamed of exhaustion. Victor let himself close his eyes with a sigh. 

“Stay with me?” Victor said as he felt Yuuri about to leave. When he felt a shift in the bed he knew Yuuri had crawled in next to him. 

“Of corse.” Yuuri said softly. He watched Victor smile as he drifted off. Even someone as strong as Victor could be knocked down to such vulnerability. He was human after all.


	3. Stretch Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is self conscious about his stretch marks, what does Victor have to say about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY. I've had this chapter done for a long time but I just couldn't find the time to put it up. I'm trying to get back into writing.

Yuuri groaned as Victor’s fingers dug into his shoulder muscles. He carried all of his tension there and Victor really noticed how stiff his was in his upper body today during practice. It took one swift movement in his hands to make him loosen up right there in the rink but he needed more tending too. Yuuri was laying stomach down on Victor’s bed and Victor was straddled in the small of his back, his fingers working magic into Yuuri’s muscles. He didn't know someone's muscles could be so tense. There were so many knots that he found and worked to get out. It was obviously painful, but the good pain. Every time he loosened something else Yuuri made a noise of enjoyment. 

Victor gave Yuuri’s shoulders a break and moved down his back. Yuuri turned to butter underneath his fingers. Victor hooked his fingers under Yuuri’s shirt and lifted is over his head. Yuuri didn't protest which surprised him but he was enjoying himself so he didn't question it. 

Victor studies every inch of Yuuri's skin. It's darker than his, smooth and soft under his fingers. He shifted off of Yuuri to get a better angle to massage his back. Victor’s hands was at his waist and lingered right above Yuuri’s waistband. He was wearing sweatpants so it was easy for him to snake his hands under. Yuuri tensed, and Victor quickly realized why. Yuuri wasn't wearing underwear. 

It didn't particularly matter to Victor. They had been naked many times before in front of each other. Being in a bedroom shouldn't make this weird right? Who was he kidding this was pretty intimate and the last thing he needed was to make Yuuri uncomfortable. Yet Yuuri relaxed as Victor made circles on his hips. He wasn't going to move his hands any lower under his clothing. He looks down at his own hands and at the skin under them. Stripes ran diagonal on his waist going down his hips. Victor had never noticed Yuuri’s stretch marks before. He wasn't surprised, Yuuri’s weight fluctuated a lot though the years not just counting when they first met. He ran his fingers over them repetitively, feeling the difference in the texture. 

Yuuri was quite content as Victor’s fingers wandered his skin. How he knew exactly what to do with Yuuri’s stiff muscles brought him great relief. It was only when Victor’s fingers began to lightly run up and down his sides that he realized what he had focused on. Yuuri rolled away from his touch grabbing his shirt and putting it back on without a word. Victor's hands were still in the air and he was frowning.

“I wasn't done.” Victor said, “I was just admiring your tiger stripes.” Victor watched Yuuri almost flinch.

“They are stretch marks.” Yuuri said softly

“Yeah that's what I said.” Victor rose and eyebrow, “They are nothing to feel embarrassed about.”

Yuuri had never heard of tiger stripes before. He was assuming it was a way to distract from the fact that he had repeatedly lost weight and gained it back. It didn't make him feel any less self conscious about it.

He was distracted by the fact that Victor was peeling off his shirt. “Look.” He said to Yuuri pointing to his sides. Victor's body was a well turned machine. He was a rock of muscle. Right where Victor was running his fingers Yuuri saw them. Stretch marks ran along Victor's waist, down to his hips, and lower as Victor pulled down his waistband. Yuuri couldn't help but reach out and touch his side, doing the exact same thing Victor was doing to him earlier. He couldn't believe that Victor Nikivorof had stretch marks. Just like him. He couldn't recall a moment when Victor ever gained weight. 

“I've had my own weight struggles. Though, opposite from yours. I couldn't keep weight on when I was younger. I was working hard and no matter how much I ate the weight kept peeling off. My doctor actually recommended that I stopped skating. It was too taxing.. but I didn't stop. I just ate as much as I could. I wished that I had your problem for years. You don't know this but I was in the hospital many times because I passed out due to my body simply not having enough to do what we do. It was only when I turned 20 did I start to see myself actually gaining weight. It took me a long time to figure out how to properly feed myself. To get here.” He gestured to himself. 

“You have your marks from trying to stay in a good place physically for your skating. Mine remind me of almost dying.” Victor said with a sigh.

Yuuri was in shock. Skaters had a very private life compared to other “celebrities”. He would never admit to stalking the hell out of Victor online. But any moment that was shared online Yuuri knew about it. There had been rumors of Victor seeming a little low on energy compared to his fellow skaters, and times where he looked thinner than ever, but nothing was ever official. After all he always was on the podium. 

Yuuri reached out and took Victor’s hand, “Thank you for sharing that with me.” He smiled

Victor smiled back giving his hand a squeeze. “Can I… go back to admiring yours now?” He smirked his hands already snaking his hands up Yuuri’s legs. Yuuri let out a laugh and accepted his fate as Victor went back to giving Yuuri a full body massage laying kisses on his stretch marks as he went. 

Maybe they had more in common then Yuuri thought.


	4. Fooling Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get intimate between Yuuri and Victor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I feel bad about going so long with the last chapter, here is the next one. That also means I haven't started the next one... So bare with me. Im not sure if i'm going to add a 6th. If you have any suggestions on what I could make another chapter about let me know! I already have the idea for 5. But hey if you have a good one I might just take it on.
> 
> I've also never written porn before so... this was harder then I thought it would be.

The rostelecom cup seemed like ages ago already. It had actually only been a couple of days. Yuuri and Victor were basically inseparable. The status of their relationship was more than clear in the Katsuki household, especially once they started sleeping in the same bed. No one paid mind to it, if anything Yuuri’s mom was egging them on.

The two lovebirds were currently curled up together in Yuuri’s bed. Victor had his eyes closed in half a nap and Yuuri was on his phone. He had snuck a few pictures of his boyfriend napping, in revenge for all the other times Victor had done it to him. In the end he was just admiring Victor. How could someone look so good while they slept? Yuuri was sure he looked like a dying animal while he slept, and oh did he snore. Victor actually woke him up because his snoring had disturbed his “beauty sleep”. Yuuri tries to sleep in positions that alleviate his breathing, but when you are sharing a bed with someone else, things get difficult. Especially when the other party wants to have their hands on you at all times. That being said, it’s not like Victor doesn’t snore himself, no matter how much he doesn’t believe it. Yuuri is just a heavy sleeper so snoring doesn’t prevent him from sleeping. 

Suddenly Yuuri was staring into Victor’s blue eyes. He jumped back in shock and Victor laughed. “I could feel you staring at me.” He said with a laugh.

Yuuri pouted and hugged his pillow, “Shut up.” He said quietly his cheeks burning.

“Only if you make me.” Victor said crawling closer to Yuuri their faces only centimeters apart. 

Sometimes Victor made Yuuri want to glue his mouth shut. Everything that came out of Yuuri’s mouth, Victor seemed to have a comeback for. Usually he would just shove Victor off the bed at this point but… he had an idea.

Victor wasn’t expecting Yuuri to grab him into a deep kiss. Yuuri was the more reserved of the two, Victor pretty much always initiated the kisses. Then there were moments like these, when the eros in Yuuri swept Victor off his feet.

Victor didn’t realize that Yuuri was on top of him in their frantic kissing till Yuuri began to grind into his lap. Victor’s hands landed on Yuuri’s waist as he continued to do his dance. Victor knew Yuuri was skilled with his hips, but this, he was too powerful. Yuuri’s hands were all over Victor, his face, his hair, his chest, oh his nipples. That’s when he felt it, Yuuri’s hard cock rub against his own.

Yuuri felt it too, to couldn’t really believe HE had done that to Victor Nikiforov. Obviously he was doing something right. Yuuri’s hand reached down to cup Victor which let out a soft moan through the man below him. Stroking him over his pants wasn’t really doing it for Yuuri. He had taken it this far, what’s so bad about a hand job? When Yuuri went to undo Victor's pants he was met with a sharp grab of his wrist.

Yuuri looked up at him. Victor was shaking, and not making eye contact. “Sorry... I just... I’ve never…” He laughed nervously.

Yuuri was taken aback. Is he trying to say what i’m thinking. “You’ve never? Been with a man?” Yuuri said his voice breaking. Victor shook his head, “No one.” 

“Have you?” Victor said finally meeting his eyes. This time Yuuri looked away his face flushing, “No…” He said so quietly the only way Victor heard him was because they were so close. 

They sat in silence for a bit. Victor’s thumb was running circles on Yuuri’s wrist. Yuuri was wallowing in embarrassment and a little shock. He always assumed Victor was very… experienced when it came to things like this. He always felt like he had something to prove, that just because he was a virgin doesn’t mean he doesn’t have his own urges. Now he just felt stupid for assuming Victor was ready to take that step with him. Yuuri leaned forward leaning his forehead on Victor’s shoulder, hiding his face in his neck.

“Sorry…” Yuuri mumbled. He felt Victor’s hand rub circles on his back.

“I want to be with you.” Victor said breaking Yuuri out of his wallowing, “You just caught me off guard.” he laughed softly as his hands began to roam Yuuri’s body. He snaked his hands underneath Yuuri’s shirt and he felt Yuuri shiver. 

“I don’t want to have sex… but… can I touch you?” Victor asked softly. Yuuri noded. He himself couldn't see himself ready to have full on sex either, but his body was screaming to be touched. 

Victor’s hand cupped Yuuri’s arousal and he felt Yuuri almost melt on him.

“Vitya…” Yuuri mumbled into his neck. He was shaking, he wanted more, he wanted Victor right now. His hips bucked against Victor’s touch. 

Victor pushed against Yuri’s waistband pulling his pants and underwear down just enough that Yuuri’s cock flung free. He immediately wrapped a hand around Yuuri and beads of precum dripped out at the touch. Yuuri’s hot breath on his neck and the little noises that came out of his mouth when he started to stroke him was going to be enough to make the man come in his pants. He ignored himself at the thought. 

Yuuri was basically fucking his hand and the way that he was situated on Victor’s lap, it was by far the greatest lap dance he had ever received. It didn’t take long for Yuuri to become undone, releasing himself all over Victor’s hand and shirt. Victor didn’t let go right away humming softly as he rubbed the tip of Yuuri’s dick as cum dripped out. 

Yuuri’s head was still in the crock of Victor’s neck. He was placing lazy kisses on it as he tried to calm down. He had only ever dreamed of Victor touching him like this, and when Victor finally let go of him he wanted it back. Touching himself would never feel the same. After a while he leaned back and finally made eye contact with Victor. His hands went back down to Victor’s pants and yet once again he was meet by Victor’s. A blush creeped onto Victor’s pale cheeks.

“Um… I- I’m…” Victor stuttered out clearly flustered. Yuuri’s eyes widened. 

“Did you… I didn’t even get to…” Yuuri slumped in his lap.

“Sorry! But you were just so… Yuuri that was amazing.” Victor smiled at him. “Plus, there will be more time for that.”

Yuuri smiled back at him. Victor’s face was still flushed and he was almost dripping in embarrassment. Yuuri couldn’t help but giggle. Well, he tried to hold it in, to no avail. Thankfully, Victor let out a soft chuckle. Before the two of them knew it they were laughing together. 

It was moments like these that Yuuri felt on equal grounds with Victor. Fooling around, exploring each other, never taking it too seriously and always laughing.


End file.
